Nothing can beat the power of love
by Reborn Angel 101
Summary: Bella is forcefully brought into the Volturi Castle when Jane discovers that her power can not work on this human that she comes across when she's on a hunting trip. she then takes her back to the castle to bring this news to Aro's attention. Little did Aro know this human is in fact his mate and she not about to give in easily to anything, including himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I thought i should mix up the twilight characters a bit and Bella and Aro seemed oddly appealing to me to write about and im really having fun writing this story so far. I hope you will all enjoy reading it as much as i am writing it.**

**NOTICE: All the characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who i this is a brilliant author but this story is originally mine. **

I don't have much experience when it comes to writing and im still quite new at it but i hope to hear your feedback or if you have any ideas you might want to share with me in reviews. it would be much appreciated.

**Full Summary**

Bella is forcefully brought into the Volturi Castle when Jane discovers that her power can not work on this human that she comes across when she's on a hunting trip and takes her back to the castle to bring this news to Aro's attention. Little did Aro know this human is in fact his mate and she not about to give in easily to anything, including himself.

**APOV**

Here i am sitting on my throne staring out the nearest window as i watch the sun slowly start to rise as it brings us to a new day. i can hear the birds start chirping and the humans start waking. I can hear the guard moving around the castle talking and laughing on their way about. I sigh knowing that its going to be another boring day. Sometimes i wish there was just a bit of excitement around here.

"What now brother, i think that about the 5th time you've sighed in the last ten minutes. Are we that boring to you" said Cauis with that damn taunting voice of his.

"If you must know brother, you are extremely boring and i long for other company that's not yours" i said sending him a side glance.

"Well if you would have accepted my offer in finding you a mate all those years ago maybe you wouldn't be to grumpy and take it out on everyone around you" said Cauis

"Oh please Cauis, i do not need any woman in my life. I think iv'e seen enough of that love-sick romance between you and Dora that could honestly put me off romance for the next few decades" i said

Suddenly the throne room doors swing open and i watched as my dear Jane came in dragging some human and seems to be have a mouth like a sailor.

"Ah my dearest Jane, i hope you had a good hunting trip? and i see you a brought back a human. Just what exactly do you think you are doing bringing a human in here and clearly showing her what we really are" i asked clearly confused

"Master i was just finishing my meal when i noticed she had walked into the alley and had seen what had taken place. I thought about draining her dry but i decided that i wanted play with her a bit. I tried using my gift on her but it didn't work for some reason. Master, out of my 2000 years of existing i have never come across a human who is not effected by my gift so i thought i should bring her back here knowing that you would be very interested in her" said Jane

"You are right about that, she must have quite a powerful shield to be able to block your mental attack while she's still a human. You can only imagine how powerful see would be when she's a vampire" i thought out loud

"How dare you drag me here without my consent and then still try to plan whats going to happen in my life while im standing right here" i heard the human say. I quickly spun around to the sound of her voice only to be stunned into silence when i saw her remarkable natural beauty. I never thought i would ever come across a human who could match a vampires beauty but i guess i was now proven wrong. she had beautiful long brown wavy hair that almost reached her butt that surrounded her heart-shaped face but what captivated me the most was staring into the most beautiful bright blue eyes i've ever come across.

"Well im dearly sorry to not include you in our conversation but it simply did not include you" i said looking at her with a smirk as i watched her face slowly turn red with anger.

I sped towards her at vampire speed before grabbing her hand in mine as i tried to ignore the spark that ran though me when our skin touched. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and waited for thoughts to full my mind only to see blankness.

"Very very interesting. it looks like this castle is going to be your new home from now on" i said before introducing myself and brothers

"Well aro, im Isabella Swan and prepare yourself because you've got another thing coming if you think im going to surrender to you that easily" said Isabella

"Oh i see you quite feisty, im sure we will get along just great because you will be under my care from now on" i said while looking at her dead in the eye with a bright smile that shows my sparkling white teeth.

im really going to enjoy this challenge i thought

**And there you have it folks. Chapter one is finally completed. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i have done writing it. I would love to see some reviews been posted up on this story as it always gives me more movitation for this story. Will update this story in a few days but if i get more then 5 reviews today, i shall post the next chapter tomorrow as a thank you :) so get posting people :D  
from Jolene xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone. I just want to say a quick thank you for the wonderful response I have received for this story so far as I am simply blown away by how many of you are enjoying my story. It really brings a boost of determination, motivation and confidence to the writer when we read all your reviews and see all the followers and favourites. Il be posting up chapter 2 from bellas point of view and i hope you all enjoy it.**

**BPOV**

I honestly couldn't believe that my life had changed so dramatically over night. One minute im taking a walk along the beautiful city Voltea in the early morning watching the sun slowly starting to rise above the horizon and next thing i came across an alley and notice this small girl who looked no older than 15 years of age bite down on some mans neck and watched horrified as i saw this man body slowly grow limp in this girls arms. The girl slowly turned her head towards me and i saw some blood slowly slid down the side of the mouth, i then knew that she girl is far from human.

She looked at me for a moment as if almost waiting for something to happen before she shot me a frustrated glare and sped towards me that was so damn fast i hardly saw her move. She grabbed me in her arms before starting to run again.

"Where the fuck do you plan on taking me, you monster?" i asked her angrily

"Im taking you to the masters. Now you better shut up before i change my mind and drain you dry" said this evil little girl

I quickly shut my mouth knowing she probably would kill me without a second thought. Im a 24-year-old woman who might not have had much of a life outside my career of photography but i loved to snap many different pictures of landscapes as well as explore them all around the world and italy was by far the most beautiful place i've seen so far while travelling.

Soon we stopped in front of a castle which was breathtaking. The evil girl threw open the double doors before putting me forcefully in.

"Don't fucking touch me you damn evil girl" i said cursing her but only to be stopped short when she shot me a glare.

I turned to the sound of a manly voice which i thought was quite attractive. There were three thrones at the end of the room that was preoccupied by three males. On the left side was a man who looked like he was in his late 30's with such a sad expression on his face and the loss in his eyes that made my heart go out for that man. The right side was a man who looked like he was in his early 20's and had snow-white hair with a meaningful glare on his face and the last man in the middle was by far the most handsome of the three as he had long back hair that went behind his shoulders and the look of power and authority that showed in his facial features oddly turned me on.

He soon started to annoy the hell out of me by trying to plan out my life-like he was god while i stood right in front of him and still forcing me to stay with him in the castle. I planned to make his life a whole hell of a lot more exciting and make him believe that he had truly made the biggest mistake holding me here against my own will.

Here i sat in his bed chamber staring out the window bored as hell and every so often i would turn and look over at aro, only see him writing behind his fancy wood carved desk that he has been doing for the past 3 hours now.

I let out a sigh that i think i have done now for the 10th time before looking out the window again and admiring the view.

"Would you please stop with the sighing, i cant seem to concentrate on what im doing" said Aro glancing up at me

I glared at Aro before saying "well if you weren't so damn boring then maybe i wouldn't be so fucking restless not knowing what to do"

"Could you turn it down on the cursing, my gosh but the generation of today only seem to be getting worse and worse" said Aro before shaking his head and going back to his writing.

I sighed again not knowing what the hell to do, if everyday was going to be like this, i think i might be the first one to die of bordem

"Please just stop with the blady sighing, i will do anything. just stop" said Aro looking at me meaningfully.

I suddenly got a brilliant idea and i knew would work wonderfully. I smiled smugly to myself knowing that things are going to get a whole lot better.

"Aro, i need some clothes to wear if im going to be staying here from now on and i would like to go to the mall and buy some" i said looking at Aro

"Im sure i can send out Heidi to get you some nice clothes to wear" said Aro

"oh but you don't understand Aro, a woman always likes to shop for her own clothes. What happens if i don't like any of the clothes Heidi buys me" i said trying to look deep in thought.

"Fine, we can go to the mall in vVoltea and buy you some clothes. I think i should have Jane and Alec accompany us" Aro said while looking at me.

"Im sure you don't need Jane and Alec to come with us. iI mean, everyone is supposed to fear you so much that i don't see how you need any bodyguards to come with us. I always thought you were stong and courageous and that you would take full responsiblity and protect me, not anyone else" i said while putting on my innocent face

"You right, i am capable i protecting you by myself. Get ready, we leave in 15 minutes" said Aro before walking out the room to give me my privacy

I smiled proudly at myself. Aro wont know what hit him once we leave the castle and i cant wait to give aro hell all the way though this trip.

yeah i thought to myself, this is going to be a lot of fun.

**And there you have it people. Chapter 2 is completed. I hope you all have enjoyed Bellas point of view and i would love to hear your opinions on this story so far and im also thinking of giving bella another power besides having a shield once she is turned. I would really like to hear your ideas and then maybe we could possibly vote on Bellas power. i will post the next chapter tomorrow folks and remember that reviews makes my heart grow fonder :D  
From Jolene xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I slipped on a beautiful red sundress that i found in aros closet that was just the right size and my pair of white ballet flats that i came here with and walked out the door to go and search of aro

I soon came across him out the hall talking to one of the guard that he had soon dismissed before turning towards me and stopping short once he had court site of me. I smiled in satisfaction as i saw the effect i had on him as i heard aros intake breath while looking at me up and down.

I heard aro clear his throat before saying "come, let's go down to the garage so you can pick a car before we leave"

"What do you mean pick a car?" i asked confused yet quite excited

"Well how else do you expect to get around about, each one in the castle has their own cars, including the kings. Sometimes we just like to get about and enjoy the speed of driving instead of running all the time. So pick any car you want" said Aro before leading me to a bunch of cars that looked brand-new.

I couldn't help it as i jumped up and down squealing like a little girl when i saw my dream car the Audi R8 right in front of me and spun around and jumped on Aro and rapping my legs around his waist before thanking him over and over again. After i had realised what I had just done I quickly jumped down before dropping my head while trying to hide the blush that slowly started to spread across my cheeks. For some odd reason Aro had some effect on me that I had never experienced before with other men that i had ever been around with.

"Im glad to see you have finally found the car you want, here's the keys, you driving"said Aro before tossing me the car keys. I did a little happy dance all the way to the driver's seat and got in.

I really felt at home in this car. I flashed Aro a smile before I pushed my foot down on the petrol and speeding past the castle gates trying to test the maximum speed the Audi R8 drives.

"Would you slow down!" exclaimed Aro

"What? are you afraid im going to crash" i said while turning to Aro and sending him a smirk.

"No, im afraid you might get a speeding ticket if you keep on driving like this" Aro said worried.

"Oh please aro, there's no police around here" I said rolling my eyes but froze when i heard the police car siren.

"Just great. if only you could of for once in your life just listened to me and slowed down, we wouldn't be in this situation" said Aro angrily

"Eelax, il lose them in a minute. I guess its time to test really how fast this car really is" i said before putting my foot flat down on the petrol and zig zagged through traffic trying to get rid of the police car on my tail.

"Oh dear lord, please help me now" i heard Aro mutter quietly

"See, it wasnt so bad. we've lost them" i said happily

"I swear you going to be the first to give a vampire a damn heart attach" said Aro distressfully

"Would you relax, we made it to the mall in one piece" I said

"Remind me next time to drive" Aro said shortly.

Aro and i entered the mall that i think is the biggest i've ever seen on all my journeys. I grabbed Aros hand and pulled him towards all the different clothes stores and loved how i could just pull out the gold unlimited credit card that aro gave me and buy as much as my heart desires.

"You know, i never should i brought you with me to the mall as all i ever see you doing is walking around with a scrowl on your face" i said to Aro

"well i've gotten quite bored after now walking out shop number 155. Cant we just go back to the castle and you can order clothes online." said Aro misreblly

"Oh hush, we almost done. i've just got one more shop i need to go into" i said with a devious smile on my face

I finally found the shop i needed to go into and dragged aro into victoria secret and enjoyed the expressions past through his face as he took in all what he saw.

"Im sure you dont need me in this store isabella. i can wait for you outside" Aro said looking really uncomfortabe

"You cant leave Aro. I need your help on judging which cute outfits i should purchase, i just never seem to know which colour seems to look better on my skin" i said innocently.

I picked up a sexy pick of red lingerie and held it against my body. "what do you think, should i go for the red or the blue" i said

"Definitly the blue" said aro hustly before clearing his throat and looking away.

After i had thought i had give aro enough of a hard time, we soon left the mall and i watched in satisfaction as Aro carryed about 10 shooping bags with him.

"I hope you had a great time Aro. i most certainly did" i said sweetly

"Dont get used to it" aro muttered

Yeah, im definitly looking forward to our next outing, i thought

**Chapter 3 is finally completed. i really hope you all enjoyed it. pleae dont forget to review as i would really appretiacte it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to see the responce so far on this story as i love hearing your feed back in reviews  
**  
BPOV

Once we had arrived back at the castle i spent the next few hours sorting out all the clothes i brought and arranging them in the huge walk in closet in Aros room.

"Isabella, there's many different books that you could choose from in my small library next to my office. Im sure that would keep you quite busy for the next few hours as i have to go and attend a meeting with my brothers. I will be back to accompany you to the kitchen for your supper when its time" said Aro before glancing at me one last time before getting up and leaving for the meeting.

Once i heard the door click shut i let out and a deep sigh before wandering into aros library that were filled with thousands of books to choose from. I grabbed the first book i saw off the shelf and got lost in reading for the next few hours.

Before i knew it, Aro entered the room again announcing that it was supper time. I looked out the window and noticed how dark it was outside and couldn't believe how time seemed to have gone by so fast. i guess it was due to becoming lost in the book i was reading.

aro lead me to a beautiful kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances. I noticed a middle-aged woman who i saw was human standing over the stove cooking.

"Isabella, i would like you to meet Mary, shes the cook for the castle so if you are ever hungry you should just come down to the kitchen and ask Mary to prepare you something to eat" said Aro before introducing us to each other

Mary had prepared some lovely roast beef with salad with i really enjoyed. before aro and i left, i thanked Mary dearly the supper she had prepared.

"Don't you ever miss being human" i said Aro softly

"At times. I miss the warmth of our skin, being able to eat different meals but what i miss the most is being able to sleep the most. Just to be able to retire to bed after a long day of working and fall into a deep sleep" said Aro looking away.

"Could you tell me how you were changed?" i asked

"Prehaps nothing time Isabella, my change was not a very pleasant experience that i wish to share at the moment. When im ready i shall tell you" said Aro as a sad expression appeared on his face, most probably caused from remembering what his change was like.

"Come, it's getting late. Why don't you go and change into something comfortable for bed. if you need me im right next door in my office" said Aro flashing me one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles before turning and exiting the room.

I guess aro wasnt as bad as i thought. he seemed to have a troubled past and i plan to find out what happened and hopefully help break him out of his shell.

**And that was chapter 4 folks. hope you enjoyed reading it as in the next chapter you will be hearing from aros point of view. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story as i would love to hear them. Review please! if i get more than 5 reviews il even post up chapter 5 tomorrow :D  
I look forward to hearing all your feed back.**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Its been a week since Isabella entered the castle and sometimes she makes me feel like i was actually human again and other times she unfortunately makes me want to pull my hair out. She's very adventurous and quite a challenger from what iv'e learnt about her so far but she is also somehow manages to bring a smile on my face even when i seem to be having a terrible day.

I enjoy showing her different parts of the castle and am simply fascinated by how her eyes sparkle when we come across a different scenery. Isabella seems to enjoy the royal rose garden the most as i often look out my study window and see her smelling the different roses or sitting near the fountain enjoying the peaceful nature. I sometimes wish i could just be with her at her every waking hour just to watch Isabella and watch as her facial expressions change from curiosity to wonder whenever discovering something new. She truly intrigues me the most unlike any other i have ever come across in all my existence.

Isabella has captivated the heart of most of the castle with her witty but caring attitude. She even managed to break through Janes shell which i thought would be unbreakable. I had the shock of my life when i looked outside my study window one afternoon and spotted Bella and Jane laughing and talking by the rose gardens. In all my days i had never ever seen Jane laugh before and it definitely showed her child like and pleasant features.

Shes even made friends with some of the human servants in the castle and i often see her having lunch in the kitchen with Mary and many of the other humans laughing and talking ambitiously among each other.

Bella seems to be in my every thought all the time and i just can't seem to get her out. It's very frustrating at times when wondering how she is, what she's doing at the moment, who she's with as the thoughts just seem to constantly run though my mind all day. The only time i feel at ease is when she's with me or sleeping peacefully on my king size as i cant help but sometimes stare and her while she's asleep, wondering what she's dreaming about and if she ever dreams of me sometimes.

I stopped short when i over heard a conversation going on between Isabella and a human male that looks like he's a tourist viewing the castle that must have gotten separated from the tourist group.

"..why don't you just accept my invitation and go on a date with me tonight. I can think quite a few things that we can do" said that human with a sick smirk on his face.

"Like ive told you for the 5th time, i am simply not interested in going out with you" said Isabella raising her voice a little

"Ooh i like them feisty" said this human male before grabbing Isabella by the arm tightly which i could see was hurting her.

I couldn't stand there watching this any long as i stepped out of the shadows and said to this disgusting human "i would let go of her if i were you because you touching my girlfriend right now and she doesn't like that one bit" i said as i grabbed the humans arm tightly and watching in satisfaction as he kept of yelping in pain.

"Im sorry dude, i didn't know she was yours. I just saw some fresh meat and had to come over and introduce myself" he said

"Well to me you were doing a lot more than just introductions" i said before calling for Felix

"you called master" i heard Felix say from behind me

"Indeed i did felix. It seems one of the tourists separated from the others and since im sure you have space for at least one more, I give you the honours to have him for desert" i said while turning to felix

"Of course master. You know ive always got space for more" he said before grabbing the human and dragging him into the shadows completely ignoring the humans screams.

"Girlfriend huh" said Isabella while looking at me with a smirk.

"Well i was just trying to get him off your hands Isabella and using that term seemed to come in quite handy at the time' i said

"How many times do i have to tell you to call me Bella instead of my full name" Bella said rolling her eyes

"well i apologise than miss Bella" i said with a bright smile

I beamed as i heard her heart rate beat a bit faster. "come, i think its time we talk about your change Bella" i said while getting back to a serious note.

"i guess you right, the topic can't be avoided forever" said Bella with a sigh before taking my hand as i lead us back to my chamber probably dreading out next conversation.

* * *

Thats chapter 5 people. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it from Aros point of view and i look forward to hearing some of your comments in reviews :) remember that if i see more then 7 reviews i will post chapter 6 tomorrow. Should we have a Bellas point of view or Aros point of view for the next chapter? let me know everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story as their favourite as i really appreciate it. Chapter 6 will be written through Aros point of view and i hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i have done writing it.**

**APOV**

Bella seemed to be dreading the conversation that was coming up but i couldn't put it off any longer. Im normally so used to just changing anyone i feel at need to but with Isabella, she makes me want to hear her opinions and what see what she really wants.

As we walked into my chamber Bella and i sat on my comfy couch in my small living room in an awkward silence not knowing where to start from.

"Bella, i know you have been trying to put off this conversation as much as possible ever since you have come to this castle but we can't put it off any longer. you will need to be changed at some point but im giving you the opportunity now to walk away from everything. From this new world that you were forced into and not be changed. But if you really want to be changed into a vampire im giving you the chance and asking you when you would like to be changed?" i said while looking at her very carefully.

"Why? why are you asking me what i want? i always thought you just took whatever your heart desired. When i walked into this castle i knew that my life would automatically change and that there was no turning back. You can do and take anything you want without even asking and yet you ask me if i want to be changed or if so, when?" asked Bella confused

"To give you an honest answer Bella, i honestly don't know. You have somehow brought some light into my dark world and have brought fun and laugher throughout the whole castle and it takes truly someone special to do that. You provoke feelings inside me that i never thought existed until now. I could never change you against your will Bella, somehow the idea actually sickens me" i said while staring deeply in her dark blue eyes.

" You know, my life was filled with wanting to just explore the world taking thousands of pictures of different landscapes but other than that i had no life at all. My parents died in a car accident when i was 18 years old leaving me with their small fortune to get through college and get a steady job. i had one bad relationship in high school which caused me to lose interest in men thinking that they were all exactly the same. I think its time for a change in my life, to help other people of your kind and protect those in need. i want to be changed aro and if it's not too much to ask, i would like for you to change me tonight" i heard Bella say with such confidence.

"Remember that the change lasts a total of 3 days and the pain is unbearable. Its like you burning alive and that hot lava is running through every vein in your body" i said in warning wondering if she would change her mind

"I don't care Aro. It's a price to pay for entering into this life and i fully accept the consequences" Bella said while looking straight into my eyes.

Aro, i just want to experience one thing before you change me" said Bella.

"I will give you anything you want" i said and suddenly her lips were on mine, gently kissing me which sent sparks shooting through my whole body leaving me breathless. Without breaking the kiss i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closely towards me deepening the kiss and running my tongue along Bellas bottom lip silently begging for entrance which was soon granted and my tongue came into contact with hers. I loved the feeling of her warm mouth against mine.

A knock on my chamber door interrupted us breaking our spell. We slowly pulled away from each other and i rested my forehead against hers muttering the word "wow" with a bright smile on my face as i watched her eyes twinkle.

Someone knocked on the door again and we quickly got up as i walked to the door and opened it only to find Jane on the other side.

"ahh dear Jane, what can i do for you?" i said trying my best to ignore the smirk on her face.

"My apologies Master but i told Bella i would come and fetch her for supper" Jane said

"Im sorry Jane but that wont be necessary. I will be taking Bella out somewhere where she can enjoy her last meal that she eats at her favourite restaurant as she agreed to be changed tonight" i said with a smile.

"i look forward to taking you on one on one once you are a vampire Bella and enjoy your supper" Jane said before shooting Bella a wink and skipping down the hall smiling to herself. I couldn't help but notice how she had changed so much and that's all thanks to Bella.

"So dinner huh" said Bella raising her left eyebrow which ive noticed she does quite often.

"Yes, dinner. And this time im driving" i said with a smirk before dragging her and heading towards the garage.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 everyone. Remember that if you have any ideas for the story to let me know. Im also wondering what sort of powers Bella could get once she changed, so let me know people. **


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV**

"You know, i can drive quite fine" Bella grumbled from the passenger seat of my car as we were on your way to the fancy restaurant i had made renovations for.

"I'm sure you can but i would prefer it if we didn't have a police car casing our tail this time" i said

"You so lame, where's your sence of adventure" Bella asked looking at me.

"I believe that died along with my humanity Bella" i said.

"So what were you like when you were human Aro?" she asked

" I was very adventurous and hardly had a care in the world. I was always traveling and hated being tied down. My parents were very noble and rich and disliked me traveling all the time. I had just turned 20 when my father announced that i would be getting married to a young woman who i thought cared about no one but herself. I did the one thing i knew could get me out of that situation and ran away, never looking back. A nomad vampire found me and changed me, leaving me in the forest to fend for myself once i had woken up" i said emotionless.

"Im sorry" i heard Bella whisper.

"It's quite alright, ive gotten used to the responsibly that falls on my shoulders" i said while pulling up outside the restaurant and parking.

I opened Bella's door and gently took her hand in mine before leading us to the entrance

"Welcome" said a young blonde woman openly staring at me.

"Evening, im here under renovations of volturi" i said casually

"Of course sire, we have the private balcony all set" she said with a flirtatious grin

"Well then if you don't mind, i suggest you get a move and show i were to go" snapped Bella, trying to hide her jealousy but failing miserably. I couldn't help but smile widely as i noticed that.

Dinner whet well as we had a lovely private area on the balcony where we could look up and see the stars and enjoy the moonlight shining down on us which left a beautiful glow on bellas skin which made her even more radiant.

Bella enjoyed her meal and seemed to be eating rather slowly. Probably savoring up every last taste before her change tonight.

Bella talked about her childhood and i told her about what i remembered of mine. I think this was the first time Bella and i actually had a conversation without any witty comments being made.

Shes unlike anyone i've ever met before and i feel like im in physical pain whenever im away from her. I just hope she doesn't regret entering this world in the future.

I paid the bill and Bella and i took a slow stroll into the night just enjoying the peacefulness around me as well and each others company.

"Its been so long since ive been outside the castle at night that ive actually forgotten how amazing it is" i said looking up into the sky.

"Yes it truly is. Im glad i got to share this moment with you Aro" Bella said looking at me.

"Likewise Isabella" i said before leaning in and pressing my lips against hers, enjoying their warmth. i felt Bella wrap her arms around my neck and slowly start playing with hair as she deepened the kiss pressing our bodies tightly together. Mm pretty sure Bella could feel my hard on pressing against her lower stomach.

I slowly broke away from the kiss before saying "Bella its nearly midnight and i think its time for me to change you"

"Im ready Aro, im ready to make a new life after this change" Bella said smiling slightly. we walked back to the car before traveling back to the castle.

Once we had arrived at my chambers I told Bella to put on something comfortable to wear for the change.

Minutes later i saw Bella walk into the room and lay on my big king size bed wearing a long blue dress that fitted her body perfectly showing off the amazing curves and her blown hair flowing naturally down her back.

"Are you sure you ready Isabella, there's no turning back" i said seriously

"Yes i am Aro. im ready to start my new life" she said staring into my red eyes.

I gave Bella a lingering kiss before i leaned down a nit down into her neck and pushing as much of my venom as possible into her. i watched Bella close her eyes trying to fight the pain that was now consuming her body.

"I'l see you soon Bella" i whispered before grabbing her hand in mine knowing that these three days will probably be the longest of my existence.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Bella will be opening her eyes to a new beginning in chapter 8 and i would like you to give me some suggestions on what her power/powers should be. the decision is totally up to you all so let me know people. :) please review as well as i love to hear everyones feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really appreciate all the wonderful comments in the reviews that i've been getting so far and i really glad to hear that you are enjoying my story. I would like to thank everyone who has given some really cool suggestions towards what Bellas power/powers are going to be and Ciaokawaiirina's suggest really seemed to catch my attention and i instantly loved the idea so i send a very big thank you for that :). chapter 8 will be written though Aros point of view and i really hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review as i love hearing your feedback.**

**APOV**

The 3 torturing days seemed to go by extremely slow as whenever i looked at the clock on the wall i hardly saw the hand move. What scared me the most was the Bella hadn't moved an inch since she started her change and that's what worried me greatly. In all my centuries of living i've never seen anyone not move at all during their change. I inwardly flinched when i thought of my change. The horrible burn passing through your body making you feel as if you had been thrown into a big fire and left to suffer for all of eturnity.

I started to notice the changes in Bella's body as i saw her brown hair grow longer and slowly turn into a midnight bLack that had a natural shine to it . Bella seems to grow about 2 inches taller making her body become even more defined, her lips also turned naturally red that had me wanting to just kiss them, her skin hardened and began to pale but left a natural glow. I've never seen such a beautiful women before as i doubt no human or vampire could now compare to her beauty.

I held her hand through the whole 3 days and was continually talking to her and letting her know that i havent left her side and don't plan on doing so anytime soon.

In this short time of knowing Bella i've grown rather fond of her. I've never felt such a stong connection before with anyone other than her. I think i might have even fallen in love with her in these past few weeks that i have spent with her and i know she had somehow made the whole castle fall in love with her as well. I've even seen Cauis crack a smile in her presence. What shocked me the most was catching Marcus and Bella debating on different books in his study, though I've never heard of Marcus speak to anyone in many decades due to the mate being killed. Its nice to be able to see him smile again. Bella really had changed many of the lives in this castle.

I came out of my thoughts by hearing Bellas heart rate start to pick up rapidly. I called for Jane and my brothers to come and be in the room when Bella wakes. I just hoped Bella wouldn't try attack any of us as i know newborns can be extremely lethal.

I heard my camber door open followed my three different foot steps.

"Its time" i said

I heard Bella give out a painful whimper before squeezing my hand tightly as her heart slowly slowed down and finally stopped. Everyone in the room and im pretty sure the whole castle held their breath waiting for any response.

"Its okay Bella, you can open your eyes now. You have completed your change."i said softly knowing full well that everything is new to her, the sensitive hearing and smell as well as sight.

I watched Bella's face closely and saw her eyes shot open causing us all to gasp as we stared at her very human beautiful blue eyes.

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 8. I will undate tomorrow and please dont forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 will be through Bella's point of view as we haven't heard from her in quite a while. I hope you all enjoy it.**

...Precisely...

I watched Bellas face closely and saw her eyes shot open causing us all to gasp as we stared at her very human blue eyes.

BPOV

I never thought my life could change in such a short period of time. I went from a lonely photographer to being thrown into a world fulled with supernatural that i never knew existed until a few weeks ago. I went from having no one in my life to a family that i now loved and adored. What shocked me the most was how the relationship between Aro and myself grew stronger everyday. I wanted to be mad at him for dragging me into this life but now that i think it, all whats happened in these short few weeks i actually couldn't be more grateful to him.

I felt this connection with Aro that i've never felt with anyone before and i just couldn't ignore the sparkle whenever Aro and i touched. I loved the way he would always want to be with me all the time and how he always seemed to become more protective whenever another male was near me.

When Aro asked me when i wanted to be changed or even if i wanted to be changed i knew already what my decision was going to be. I would accept this life without any doubts. i knew that i wouldn't be able to live without my new family that i seemed to have been blessed with if i backed down from the offer.

The day of my change was nerve-racking for me. ive heard of what the change is like from many of the guard and the brothers and to be honest i was quite terrified.

Aro tried his best to distract me as much as possible which seemed to work in the end as he took me out on our first date would i really enjoyed. I loved to see Aro becoming more open with me and everyone else. Aro is known as a ruthless man and im glad to have broken through his shell quite a bit.

The moment we had arrived back to the castle i knew that my human life would be over within minutes and that i would be starting a whole new life filled with new adventures to face. Once Aro had bitten down onto my neck and pushing his venom into me i knew that this was the start to a new, better life.

The change was different to how everyone had explained as i felt like i was a frozen ice block unable to move but at the same time had this steaming hot lava running through my veins. I didn't know whether to be hot or cold. I knew Aro was still in the room as i felt him holding my hand and softly speaking to me, telling to remember what i human life was like so that i don't forget it once i have woken up. I remembered my childhood, my over adventous and bubbly mother and my calm and shy father. I remembered the small events in life of how i had my first crush in 5th grade and how i shared my first kiss with a boy named Jacob in 10th grade. I remembered the death of my parents and graduating from high school all alone, going off to college and then becoming a photographer travelling all around the world.

The three days pasted by extremely slowly but i finally heard my heart start to beat a lot faster and aro calling in the brothers and Jane to come and witness my change which i was truly grateful for as i knew that being a newborn is becoming uncontrolled with thirst and vengeance and i didn't want to hurt anyone upon my wake.

I listened as my heart slowly slowed to a stop before opening my eyes to a whole new begining.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

I couldn't seem to get over the shock of staring at Bellas beautiful blue eyes from her human life instead of the red eyes that she should have had. I watched as Bella took in everything around her with her new improved eye sight before she turned her gaze to me and shooting me one of those absolutely breathtaking smiles that always seemed to warm my unbeating dead heart. Bella jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on the marble tiled floor which allowed us to take in her true beauty. I heard the gasps of my brothers and Jane as they looked at Bella and couldn't believe how breathtaking Bella has now become. She truly out rules the beauty of all other women i have even come across before.

"You are simply radiant" i said while still looking at Bella.

"Why thank you Aro" Bella said is a enchanting voice that had me hypnotised.

"Damn women but you are looking hot, if i were lesbian i would do you any day" said Jane winking at Bella.

"Oh Jane, i have simply missed your wicked sence of humor while i was changing." Bella said throwing a smile towards Jane.

Bella slowly walked towards me while swaying her hips in such a seductive way that made my pants become tight. "thank you for talking to me while i was changing Aro. It really helped me a lot knowing that you were there and never left my side" She said to me.

"It's a pleasure Bella, i dont think i would have had the strength to leave your side. I must say that you had a very unusual change as i never moved an inch during it" i said quite confused

"Its hard to describe how my change was though it definitely wasnt like how you explained it was going to be like or any or the guard for that fact. It felt as if i was frozen by ice because my body felt extremely cold but at the same time i felt burning hot lava running though my veins which felt a very uncomfortable feeling. It was like the fire mixing with the ice." i said quite confused "Have you ever heard of a change like that"

"Im afraid i haven't. Prehaps it has something to do with a gift you might have. What do you think brothers" i said while turning to them.

"I've never heard of such a change" said Marcus and Cauis nodded in agreement.

"I always knew you would be special" i said to Bella smiling softly while still trying to get used to showing my emotions in front of others.

"Thanks Aro. to be honest i fell absolutely fine. I thought you said that i would be uncontrolled with thirst and completely wild" asked Bella.

"Well i thought you would be but i think that because you knew about our life and the outcome of it that you skipped the newborn stage completely" i said

"Well thank heavens because i hated the idea of just killing just anyone that crossed paths with me because i smelt their blood, no matter how innocent or bad they could be" said bella in relief

"Come bella, im sure everyone is getting quite impatient. After all, you have made a very good impression of probably the whole castle" i said while grabbing bellas hand which was now the same temperature as mine and leading us to the throne room.

The whole guard had assembled in the throne room awaiting to see Bella now that her change is complete. They seemed stunned by the beauty for a moment before erupting with cheers as Bella walked through the double door and entered the throne room.

The brothers and i took our seats on our thrones and watched as everyone tried to talk to bella at once which seemed to make her quite uncomfortable.

"Alright everyone. Please can you settle down now. im sure you will each get a change to talk to Bella" i ordered

Bella came and stood beside me by my throne before expressing a friendly greeting towards everyone.

"Looking hot Bella, im glad you kept those sexy blue eyes of yours" said Felix causing me to growl at him and smile in satisfaction as he's flirty smile dropped his face and he stopped checking my women out.

"Oh ignore Felix , im sure you would of looked fantastic even with red eyes" said Heidi

I watched as Bella went down to go and talk and catch up with everyone and i still couldn't get over how bella seemed to have won over all their hearts in such a short period of time.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by the throne room door slamming open and a vampire that looked enraged walked in.

"I would like to speak to the..." the read head vampire manged to say before a circle of fire was lite around her stopping her short from going any further. I searched the room for the source that was doing this but my eyes stopped at Bella as i saw that her eyes had changed into a bright red and she was glaring down at the read headed women who was now screaming of fright.

"Isabella, are you doing that?" i asked curiously

"Yes, i wont let her harm my new family" Bella said never taking her eyes off that woman

"Could you please take away the fire darling as i would like to know why this woman dare enter the volturi uninvited" i said to bella softly.

I watched as bella said to the woman " make one wrong move and you will be turned to ash" before sucking the fie back in through her hands, quite like alec's power.

"I've come to report a crime, my name is Victoria" said the female vampire while nervously walking to stand in front of us.

"Well vVctoria, What is this crime you have come to report" i asked quite interested

"The Cullens.. they have told a human of our secret and when my mate and i tried to kill the human because she knew of our kind, one of the Cullen children killed my mate" spat Victoria

"Well well well, i knew Carlisle would ever break one of the Volturi's absolute rules" i said thinking back to the time when Carlisle served the Colturi before leaving to start his own life.

"Thank you for the report Victoria, we shall make sure that justice is served" i said before dismissing her and watched as she walked out the throne room doors glancing nervously at Bella.

"Its seems like we had found out what you power is bella or at least part of it" i said before dismissing everyone as i wanted to spend alone time with Bella now that she has awoke from her change.

Once everyone had left the throne room Bella jumped onto my lap and kissed me passionately leaving me breathless. I knew now that this is a start to a wonderful existence that i now share with Bella.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10 as i revealed a bit of Bella's power. I looked forward to hearing your feedback of what you think so far in reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the wonderful response to this story so far as i honestly love hearing from your response, so please keep them coming :) this chapter will be written through Bella's point of view but i must warn you before hand that there will be a lemon later in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in reviews.**_

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my change was finally over and i have now joined the world of immotally. I must say that i was quite surprised when i discovered that i had the ability of fire which i knew would definitely come in quite handy in the future. I just knew that something else was missing when is came to my power, that there was something else there just waiting to be discovered.

I now sat comfortably on Aro's lap in his throne as i stared in his dark red lustful eyes and smiled in satisfaction as i knew i had such an effect on him.

"You wont believe how much I've missed hearing your voice and putting up with some of those witty comments you throw my way every so often Bella. The castle seemed alot quieter without you up and about" said Aro staring into my eyes.

"I missed you to Aro, even though you do tend to complain a lot about unimportant things" i said with a smirk as i watched Aro's eyes narrow playfully at me.

"I do not complain a lot" said Aro growling softly at me which immediately turned me on.

Aro must have seen my eyes darken as he smirked at me before saying "You know, you constantly tease me with your sexy self all the time and you never seem to do anything about it and i think its time you do"

"Oh Aro, you should really watch what you say before i start something i know i wont be able to stop" i moaned softly in his ear and loved how he stiffened before i felt something harden against my lower stomach.

"Lets see about that" he said before picking me up and running at vampire speed all the way to his chambers before gently laying me on his massive bed.

Aro slowly started kissing me passionately before lightly nibbling my bottom lip begging for entrance that i willingly granted access to as Aro and i fought domance for in the kiss before i suspended and let Aro lead the kiss. Aro pulled away only to start kissing and sucking all the way down my neck to my collarbone which was definitely my sensitive spot as it sent pleasurable shivers all the way through my body.

"May i?" he said gesturing to the blue dress i was wearing from the change. I gave a slight nod and Aro slowly removed the dress leaving me in just my lace red bra and thong.

"It seemed you are just wearing way to many clothes" i said before unbuttoning Aro's black shirt and was pleased to see a very visible six-pack fully displayed just begging me to run my hands along them and a deep v shape disappearing into his pants.

"you absolutely beautiful" aro whispered to me before uncliping my bra and lightly squeezing my c cup breasts that fill nicely into his hands and bringing his mouth down and slowly sucking my left nipple causing me to moan out loud at the feelings aro was awakening in me. he then changed over the my right breast and gave it equal attention.

i then flipped us over so that i was on top and took aro's belt off before throwing it on the floor and making quick work on pulling off his pants and boxers which seemed to be taking to long for my liking so i simply ripped them off. My eyes widened at the length of Aro's penis as it was at least 10 inches long. I silently wondered how he was going to fit into me. I wrapped my hand around hand and slowly started moving my hand up and down enjoying the pleasurable sounds that Aro was making. I then lowered my head down and slowly licked the head of his cock before taking him as far as i could into my mouth and moving my head up and down as a slow pace watching as Aro's wrapped his hands into the bed sheets trying to prevent him from moving his hand else where.

"Bella, as much as im enjoying that baby you have to stop before i land up cumming in you mouth, though for our first time i want to be able to cum inside you pussy" he said huskily

I groaned softly when i heard him saying that before quickly slipping off my thong and throwing it on the floor with the rest of out clothes before i was flipped over so i was now laying flat on the bed with Aro hovering over me. He gently opened my legs and groaned as took in my shaven wet pussy. He slowly moved his finger over my clit and rubbed it softly before slipping one finger into my pussy causing me to moan at the sensation. He moved slowly in and out using one finger and then slipping another finger inside me and then sucking my clit with his mouth causing my pleasure to double.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked

"Yes, im ready" i whispered as Aro pulled out his fingers and slowly rubbed his dick along my clit to my entrance causing me to groan in frustration but stopped short as Aro slowly pushed into me allowing me to get used to his size. He then pushed all the way in and i was surprised when i felt no pain as i knew i was a virgin. Aro must have taken in my surprised face and said " the venom breaks the hymen during the change" i nodded before moaning as Aro started moving slowly in and out of me.

"Please Aro, move faster" i begged and sighed in relief as he started to move a bit faster.

"You so damn tight Bella.. feels so damn good" Aro grunted as he moved even faster

"Yes Aro, fuck me harder please" i begged as i felt my pussy slowly starting to tighten

"God im so close" i moaned loud

Aro started moving even faster, slamming into me bringing me to the edge "cum with me Bella, cum for me" as Ar's groaned

I screamed Aro's name as i came undone and heard Aro grunt out my name before pulling out of me and laying next to me and pulling me to him

"That was simply amazing Bella" Aro whispered to me as i layed with my head on his chest

"Thank you Aro, i couldn't imagine my first time any better than what it was" i said looking up and kissing him softly on the lips.

We layed there in silence just enjoying each others company before a knock sounded on the door.

Aro groaned before asking what they wanted. "master, Marcus and Cauis are waiting in Marcus's office and would like to discuss the Cullen situation and would like you to meet them as soon as you can" said Heidi from outside the door

"Fine, tell them il be there in 5 minutes" Aro said before sighing and looking down at me with sad eyes. "i really hoped to spend the rest of the night in bed with you bella, im really sorry that i have to leave so suddenly" he said

"Its fine Aro, i think im going to get dressed as well and spend some time with Jane a bit" i said smiling softly at him

Aro and i quickly got of bed before stepping into the shower together though unfortunately there was no time for any fooling around. Aro soon got dressed in his usual attire that at a black shirt and pant with his coat while i slipped in a green sundress and matching ballet flat to go with it.

Before Aro left the room he slowly leaned in a gave me a soft lingering kiss before looking me in the eye and saying he loved me.

I was shocked for a second before i whispered those same words back to Aro knowing without a doubt that i meant it. Aro shot me one last smile before be left the room to seek out his brothers.

I watched his form slowly retreating down the hall before i went to go and find Jane.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11, it was quite a passionate chapter and wasnt any drama in it but you will discover the next part to bellas power in the next chapter. Let me know what you think everyone :)  
hugs from Jolene xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I strolled down the hallway to Janes chambers with a huge smile on my face recalling the those wonderful moments prevously spent with Aro. I honestly dont think life could get any better than to what it is now.

I had just reacted Janes chambers when she walked out and noticed me coming her way.

"Bella! im glad to see that master Aro has finally decided to share you with everyone else now" she said smiling widely

"Well Aro had some business to attend to with the brothers so i decided to spend some time with you if you not busy" i said embracing jane in a friendly hug

"well im free now, im was actually going to the rose gardens to relax for abit. yYou most welcome to come with, i would really like some company as everyone in this castle seems to be so damn afraid of me because of my power" she said sadly

"Well then we should try prove them differently. Let them see what a good friendship they are missing out on" i said grabbing janes hand and squeezing as we slowly walked to the rose gardens.

"you dont understand bella, im known as cruel and ruthless. People think i dont even have a heart at all sometimes. Everyone automatically moves out of the way when they know im coming. Everyones afraid of me bella, how am i ever going to make any friends with a power like mine" jane said misrebly

"You have to let them know that your power doesnt control who you are and how you act towards others. You got to mix with others and show them that you wont harm them in anyway with your gift just because you might get angry about something." i said as we entered the rose garden and took as seat on the bench together. I just stopped for a second and took in the beatiful blood red roses everywhere as it was truly a remarkable sight and enjoyed the light breaze that slowly brushed against my skin as it blew by.

"i guess i can try bella. so tell me about how you feel now that you have entered immorality" she asked

"oh jane its absolutely amazing. I've never felt so alive in my human life as i do now. everythings so much brighter now" i said in awe

"you will get used to the changes eventually. it just takes some time getting used to" jane said smiling softly at me

"you know, i never got a change to thank you for bringing me into this life. if it werent for you finding me by that alley i dont know know where i would be at this very moment. So much has changed over the pasted month of being here and i really feel honoured to call everyone here in this castle my family" i said hugging jane tightly trying to push all my love and gratitude into that hug

"i think i should also thank you for finding isabella by that alley jane as she has brought me so much more happiness in this past month then ive ever had in my entire existence" said Aro as we both turned our heads to the sound of Aro's voice and saw him standing behind us.

"its a plessure bella and master. I too dont know what i would do without her her my life now" jane said quietly

aro smiled softly at jane before looking at me with such love that my heart practically melted.

"i came out here looking for you jane as my brothers and i were just discussing the Cullen situation and we would like you and felix to seek out and spy on the cullens for a short while and see who the human is that they sharing our secret with. Once you have found out i would like you to summon the entire cullen clan plus the human to the castle where they will undergo trial" said aro

"Ofcouse master, i shall tell felix and we will pack and leave immediatly" said jane before hugging me tighting and whispering goodbye in my ear.

"Have your phone on Jane so i can phone and chat with you while you away, im sure spy missions can get quite boring at times" i said over my shoulder. I watched as jane turned and winked at me before running into the castle to find felix.

"Bella my dear, i apologise again for leaving you alone at such short notice but im back now and i cant wait to take you back to my chambers and hopely not come out for another week or 2. i cant seem to get enough of you" said Aro leaning down to kiss me passionately on the lips leaving me somewhat breathless.

"I cant wait as i cant seem to get enough of you either my love" i said but was soon interrupted when i heard a femine voice say "well well well, it seems the all mightly Aro has finally found his mate. Oh i cant wait for shit to hit the fan when the rest of the vampire kind find out about this. She will become their next biggest target" she sneered venomously

Aro quickly stepped infront of me trying to protect me from this evil woman infront of us. "Lauren, what a wonderful suprise. Though you do pop up whenever we least suspect it" said aro tensly

"aro, who is this" i whispered to him

"shes the one that changed Marcus, Cauis and myself. She had a powerful gift of mind control as well as take tragic memories from your past or create them and then repay them in your head over and over again until you finally create a fire and just throw yourself in trying to end all your misary" said Aro

My gaurd went up then and i somehow automatically threw a visible blue shield around us protecting Aro and myself from any menal or physcial attacks.

"My my, it seems your young newborn mate is a shield, what a prize that must be as you have indeed been searching for one for many decades. I now see why you took her as your mate, so that she will never be able to run away from you as you know you cant afford to have a powerful shield running around just waiting for someone else to get their hands on " she taunted

i couldnt take it anymore as she continued to try and bring me and Aro down by her taunting, i wished she would just shut the fuck up. I wanted to turn her into a ice block that could leave her frozen forever.

i slowly felt the temperature slowly start to drop and my shield grow brighter and i watched as she turn into a solid block of ice, now frozen forever until freed and i somehow knew that i only held that sort of power to do that. Somehow my instincts let me know that i could easily break her solid lice block form into millions of pieces before setting it all on fire but i didnt, not knowing how Aro wanted to deal with her.

I slowly took my shield down and watched as Aro stared at me in shock and wonder as her saw what i had just dont to his creator.

"What? she was getting on my nerves" i shrugged innocently

Aro chuckled as said "my god Bella but you are simply full of suprises"

"Im suprised you only firguring that out now" i smirked " i think its time to take you up on that offer from before we were prevously interupted as i cant wait to go back to your chambers and not come out for a while"

" OUR chambers, and i think thats a fantastic idea" said Aro capturing me into a heated kiss and pulling me towards our chambers.

"Wait, what about miss Lauren over there? im sure we should find a nice place to keep her" i stated

"i love how you think, il have heidi take the ice block lauren up into my office for display to anyone who enters" i said chuckling as i thought of everyones faces as they would see my new statue.****

Chapter 12 people. Please review and let me know what you think. How did you like her other power? what a combanation though.. fire and ice. :) another thanks to Ciaokawaiirina for giving me this idea as Bella's power. You all will find out some other tricks bella can do with this awesome power of hers in later chapers.


End file.
